El regreso
by dark soul T
Summary: El demonio a regresado y no presisamente con buenas intensiones, ahora con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo causara muerte y destruccion en toda la ciudad milagro
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos**

**Al fin de vacaciones! Asi que decidi hacer algo para distraerme un poco**

**Este fic es una continuacion de "origenes de una persona oscura"**

**Y desde luego este fic esta dedicado a una persona que es muy importante para mi**

**Mi queridisima amiga Pakerarita**

**Espero les guste**

**Capitulo 1: pasado y presente**

Habían pasado 2 años desde aquella noche en la que aquel chico dio su vida para salvar a Manny Rivera y a Frida Suarez. La muerte de Dark no había afectado mucho a Manny pero la peliazull se hundió en una depresión muy grave, su único consuelo era visitar la pequeña lapida improvisada donde yacían los pocos restos de Dark y su espada clavada en el suelo, a pesar de la lluvia esta se mantenía igual que el día en que Dark se la entrego a Frida como ultima voluntad, era lo único que quedaba de el, lo único para recordarlo

Frida decía que lo amaba… No podía estar mas equivocada, lo que sentía por el no era nada y poco a poco se fue olvidando de el, lo que había hecho por ella, lo que había pasado para rescatarla

Se perdió en el tiempo, Dark ya había sido olvidado y su sacrificio para salvar a aquellos que consideraba sus mejores amigos fue en vano y día a día sus buenos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por odio, rencor, venganza y una sed de sangre que jamás había sentido.

Quería hacer pagar a aquellos que lo olvidaron, a aquellos que lo despreciaron. Quería matar a Manny rivera y Frida Suarez pero eso no le alcanzaba, buscaba su sufrimiento… quería verlos sufrir… por mi cabeza cruzaron miles de ideas de cómo hacerlos sufrir cada segundo de su final, como derramarían cada gota de sangre con el mayor dolor posible…

Pero ¿Cómo? A pesar de ser uno de los demonios mas fuertes la muerte era un gran obstáculo para el… ¿O no lo seria?

Ya paso un mes desde la última visita de Frida a mi tumba pero alguien me visitaba todas las noches… Podía sentir una gran oscuridad que emanaba de el y un odio que muy pocos lograban tener. El me dio una oportunidad de llevar a cabo mi venganza pero ¿Por que? ¿Qué ganaba a cambio de la muerte de ese par de chicos? No me preocupe por esos detalles solo tome esa oportunidad…

-Así que tú eres el demonio llamado Dark-

-Así es soy yo pero déjate de tonterías y muéstrate se perfectamente quien eres Django-

-Veo que mi reputación de precede-

-¿Qué reputación? La de ser derrotado por un niño hace un par de años, eres el hazmerreír del inframundo-

Toda la confianza que tenia Django desapareció en un instante y su mirada se lleno de odio –Todo por culpa de ese entupido de El tigre-

-¿También tienes ciertos asuntos con el?-

-Grrr así es, por culpa de ese tonto mi plan perfecto se arruino, mi reputación se fue a los suelos… ¡Haré pagar A El tigre!- El lugar comenzó a temblar pero Dark no le tenia miedo a los poderes de Django

-Impresionante pero aun te falta mucho por aprender, socio… Yo también tengo ciertos asuntos con El tigre y principalmente su amiguita-

-¿Socio? Yo no tengo socios, solo tengo sirvientes jejeje- Saca su guitarra y comienza a tocar una melodía

-Jajaja no me hagas reír Django, sabes muy bien que los demonios no pueden ser controlados por nadie… solo por ella. Te doy una oportunidad de asesinar de una vez por todas a ese par de tontos y poder borrar del mapa a la ciudad milagro jejeje-

Django se detiene y mira a Dark con una sonrisa macabra –Veo que tenemos los mismos planes socio- Ambos estrechan la mano del otro formando quizás un peligroso pacto contra la ciudad milagro y todos sus habitantes

-¿Qué paso con esos dos el tiempo que estuve muerto?-

-Al parecer estuvieron ocupados- De entre su ropa saca una pequeña foto donde claramente se ve a Manny y a Frida dándose un tierno beso… Esto enfureció a Dark más que nunca, incluso sufrió una pequeña transformación… no se notaba a simple vista pero ahora era casi igual a ocaso excepto por una cosa, dos collares, uno era un circulo plateado con una letra "P" gravada y el otro era mucho mas simple, era una piedra azul que apenas podía lo que decía…

-¿Por qué trae esos collares? Son simple tonterías humanas-

-Para mi no lo son- Decía mientras recordaba aquellos días hace 10 años cuando todo comenzó a salir mal

_**Flahs back**_

-Hola P…. se que se acerca tu cumpleaños y decidí darte tu regalo un poco adelantado- La niña llamaba a Dark por su verdadero nombre, su nombre de humano pero Dark no lo recordaba

-Amiga ¿Por qué no esperas a la fiesta? Será muy divertida-

-P…. no podré ir a tu fiesta- mientras sacaba un pequeño collar azul y lo colocaba en el cuello de Dark

-Pero lo prometiste. Seguramente es por culpa de tus padres, nunca te dejan hacer nada con migo-

-Esta vez no son ellos P…. Es algo mas grave… me iré de la ciudad y no se si volveré a verte-

-¡¿Qué?...y….y ¿Jamás te volveré a ver?- Algunas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Dark

-No llores P… siempre estaré con tigo y siempre seremos amigos aunque no nos veamos-

-Siempre seremos amigos y ya que no te volveré a ver quisiera darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ahora- Saca un pequeño cristal de su bolsillo –Se que no es mucho pero esto es especial para mi, cada vez que una lagrima cae sobre el una pequeña pero hermosa luz saldrá de el-

-Es hermoso P…. muchas gracias-

-Adiós amiga- la abraza sabiendo que esta puede ser la última vez que se vean

-No P…. esto no es un adiós, solo es un…hasta pronto- Corresponde el abrazo de la misma forma que Dark lo hacia

Lamentablemente para ellos, ese momento dulce fue interrumpido por una bocina de un auto

-Ya llegaron por mí, te extrañare mucho P….-

-Yo también te extrañare amiga-

La joven subió al auto y este desapareció en la distancio dejando a P…. alias Dark solo

7 años de soledad al fin alguien más encontró algo bueno en Dark, otra chica se le acerco y le ofreció su amistad pero desafortunadamente no duro mucho, la joven de nombre luz había fallecido en un terrible accidente dejando solo a Dark de nuevo

Solo quería que el dolor se fuera y la única forma que encontré era haciendo un trato… un trato con la muerte que me transformo en esto que soy ahora, un demonio.

Ese día una nueva persona había nacido P… estaba muerto ahora solo quedaba Dark

_**Fin del flahs back**_

-Es tiempo que el infierno comience jejejeje- Decía el "nuevo" Dark mientras miraba a la ciudad milagro de forma diabólica

**Ahora soy el malo de la historia jejeje**

**Hare sufrir a los traidores de Manny y Frida...**

**Solo me dejo llevar por mi personaje xD**

**La verdad es que adoro a esos chicos... es decir los odio xD**

**Bueno me tengo que ir**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos**

**¿Como estas?**

**Yo estoy preocupado…..no pregunten**

**Mejor les dejo el siguiente episodio de mi fic**

**Desde ya les aviso, escribiré en diferentes personas para dar un mayor suspenso y terror al lector**

**Bye**

**Capitulo 2: Es solo el comienzo**

Dark y junto a Django se dirigieron a la ciudad milagro a causar uno de los peores acontecimientos que jamás se hayan visto, el esqueleto había invocado con su guitarra mística a un gran ejercito de esqueletos que comenzó a capturar a toda persona que pasaba por el lugar pero Dark no le prestó atención a las personas, el solo quería venganza y quería disfrutarla desde el comienzo pero solo lo haría si asesinaba primero a las personas que causaron todo, Manny y Frida

Nadie se interpuso en el camino de Dark, su nueva forma era muy terrorífica y hacia que todo ser vivo se escondiera por temor pero tres héroes decidieron detenerlo, esos héroes eran "el industrialista", "cleopatra cósmica" y "el sombrero de plata"

-Detente, deja atormentar a todas las personas villano- se escucho mientras los 3 héroes se preparaban para atacar y seguramente matar a Dark para detenerlo

Django vio a los tres héroes y decidió no hacer nada, quería ver de los que Dark era capaz de hacer con todo ese odio en su corazón

-Si no salen de mi camino en este momento los tres perderán su cabeza en 3 segundos-

-Tú no puedes vencernos a los tres, solo eres uno-

-1….-

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Acabemos con el ahora-

-2…- Los héroes atacaron a Dark cada uno con una habilidad diferente

Cuando los ataques estaban a solo un metro de golpear a Dark se escucho una última palabra que dijo… -3…- una nube de humo se formo donde estaba parado Dark y los héroes celebraban su victoria

-¿Eso es todo lo que pudo hacer?- Decía el Django mientras arrojaba su sombrero al suelo pensando que revivir a Dark había sido una pérdida de tiempo pero en ese momento la cabeza de cleopatra con una expresión de terror cayó en sus pies, era uno de los héroes

-Se los había advertido, ahora todos morirán- se escuchaba como una espada era desenvainada -¿Qué pasa? ¿No pueden verme?-

-¿Dónde estas cobar….- En ese momento, su cuerpo cayo sin vida y un gran chorro de sangre salió de donde antes estaba su cabeza empapando al sombrero de plata

-Dios… es….es un demonio, no puedo vencerlo- Quería salir corriendo del lugar pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas del terror

Entonces una sombra apareció donde estaba Dark al principio

-Ahora es tu turno- Se observaba claramente como sacaba su espada

-No me vencerás tan fácil- Arrojo su sombrero a la sombra pero esta cambio su forma y en un instante estaba totalmente ciego por la oscuridad a su alrededor.

-Tu muerte se acerca- se escuchaban unos pasos que muy lentamente se acercaban a el y como una espada era arrastrada por el suelo

-¿Dónde estás?- miraba en todas direcciones buscando de donde provenía el sonido hasta que en un instante se detuvo –ufff que suerte tengo, seguramente me tuvo miedo y se escapo de mi-

-Decir eso fue un error fatal- ahora el sonido era más fuerte y se acercaba con mayor rapidez

El corazón del héroe latía cada segundo mas y mas rápido, esperando que el golpe llegara y acabara con su vida y el no tuviera la menor posibilidad de defenderse

El sonido se detuvo de nuevo pero estaba vez el sabia que solo lo estaba torturando de forma psicológica

-Deberías ver tu expresión de terror, será un buen recuerdo para los habitantes de la ciudad milagro cuando te mate, verán que les espera si se meten con migo-

Era el fin para ese "sombrero de plata" lo que no sabía es que su muerte llegaría más rápido de lo esperado…. Sin decir una palabra mas Dark atravesó el estomago del héroe pero seguía con vida así que para causar un gran dolor que lo atormentaría lo comenzó a levantar y la espada poco a poco se fue abriendo camino por los órganos y huesos hasta llegar a su garganta separando su cabeza de su cuerpo

-Django te espero en mi tumba mañana, es hora de irnos-

-Los tenemos en nuestras manos ¿Por qué no iríamos?-

-Es cuestión de causar el mayor terror posible a los habitantes y a los Rivera-

-Entiendo jeje- Desapareció junto a todos sus esqueletos en una nube de humo

-Espero que El tigre vea este regalito jeje- Desaparece de la misma forma que Django

**Una hora después**

El tigre junto a su padre se dirigían al parque de la ciudad milagro, la policía hiso un terrorífico descubrimiento, al llegar Frida se encontraba mirando la escena que era claramente de terror

Las 3 cabezas de los héroes estaban clavadas en unos fierros mostrando sus caras de terror a todo aquel que pasara y abajo había algo escrito en sangre que llamo la atención de Manny y Frida

"_Sé que leerán esto Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez… estoy de vuelta y ustedes pagaran por olvidarme_"

Después más abajo era aun más aterrador que nada, los brazos y piernas de los héroes estaban acomodados de tal forma que se podía leer "DARK"

-No puede ser….el no es un villano, el es un héroe y lo amaba-

Continuara….

**Bueno espero les guste**

**Lo escribí en solo unos minutos**

**Estaba realmente inspirado y muy pronto verán el siguiente episodio de esta historia**

**Nos vemos/leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día además del chat**

**Decidí hacer otro capítulo de mi fic**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por los reviews **

**Y hace falta decir que el tigre es propiedad de ****Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

**Desde luego este capítulo, como el resto de la historia esta dedicada a mi gran amiga pakerarita y a Ghost Steve**

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capitulo**

**Bye se cuidan**

**Capitulo 3**

La peliazul aun no podía creer lo que observaban sus ojos, se los refregaba pensando que todo era una horrible pesadilla y que su mente solo la estaba engañando pero supo que todo lo que veía era tan real cuando el moreno coloco su mano en el hombro de Frida

-Frida, lo que ves es real, no es tu imaginación-

La peli azul no responde solo se dio media vuelta y comienza a llorar en los brazos de Manny

-Manny como pudo pasarle eso a Dark, debí seguir visitando su tumba como siempre lo hacia pero no me dejaban, decían que era peligroso y ahora por mi culpa Dark se dejo llevar por el odio de su corazón….¡Todo es mi culpa!-

-No Frida, no tienes la culpa de nada- la abraza en un intento de consolarla –mi amor, por favor deja de llorar, no tienes porque hacerlo, no tienes nada que ver con esto-

-Gracias Manny, ya me siento mejor, pero ¿Cómo pudo volver a la vida? ¿no se suponía que estaba muerto?-

-Si, seguramente encontró la forma de volver a la vida o alguien lo hizo solo conocemos a una persona capaz de hacer eso Sartana-

-Manny, Sartana desapareció hace algunos días, no se sabe nada de ella-

Manny recordó a alguien más que puede hacer eso, pero solo se enfrento a él una vez, casi acaba con él, con su familia y con todo villano de la ciudad milagro…. Django de los muertos

-No puede ser, Dark no es el único que ha regresado, Django también lo ha hecho-

Nadie se acerco a ellos, no querían ver la grotesca escena que Dark había hecho para indicarles su regreo, ellos conocían muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer con el mas mínimo esfuerzo y ahora se había aliado con Django, las coas no podían empeorar mas

-Manny, creo que se donde esta Dark en este momento, mira- Frida había visto un pequeño pesado de papel rojo que decía muy claramente…

"_Manny, se que tu noviecita descubrirá este papel, si realmente quieres que no le pase nada y que no sufra una muerte muy lenta, dolorosa y muy sangrienta. Te espero en mi tumba, te doy la oportunidad de acabar con migo y las muertes que causare cada día para mostrarles a toda la ciudad que nadie escapara del infierno_"

-Frida, quédate aquí yo me enfrentare a Dark-

-No Manny no lo harás, no sin mi-

-Frida, es muy peligroso para ti, no sé si podre defenderte de él y además si algo te llega a pasar…. Mi vida seria vacía-

-Manny, mi Manny no pensaste que mi vida sin ti seria igual, por favor déjame ayudarte quizás pueda hacer entrar en razón a Dark-

El moreno solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso al amor de su vida, la peliazul solo correspondió de la misma forma tierna y dulce para demostrar que nunca lo dejaría solo

-Te amo mi tigrecito-

Manny al escuchar esto se puso muy colorado –Yo también te amo-

La peliazul tomo la mano del moreno y ambos se dirigieron a la tumba de Dark donde una sombra los esperaba con una filosa espada en su espalda

No fue muy difícil llegar al lugar donde enterraron a Dark, Frida conocía un camino para llegar bastante rápido pero algo inquietaba mucho a los dos chicos, observaron el lugar donde habían enterrado a Dark pero en su lugar había 2 lapidas cada una con una tumba abierta y un ataúd abierto, al lado de las tumbas había un montículo de tierra, parecía que estaba preparado para enterrar a alguien…..ambos sabían la respuesta, a ellos

L a respiración de ambos chicos se acelero y sus corazones comenzaron a latir tan fuerte que se podía escuchar los latidos

-Veo que te atreves a venir de nuevo Frida- la voz provenía de atrás de ellos así que de inmediato se voltearon pero no había nadie

-Frida creo que debemos salir de aquí-

-Ustedes no se irán a ningún lado- decía la voz de Dark mientras una mano negra salía lentamente de una de las tumbas y se preparaba para jalar a Manny a una de las peores muertes posibles

Los chichos miraban en todas direcciones buscando donde estaba su oponente pero no había ningún éxito, lo único que podía ver era oscuridad

-Esto es muy aburrido, me canse de ver tu expresión de terror en un intento por verme, así que-

La oscuridad se torno mucho más densa, ahora apenas podían verse el uno al otro pero eso no era la peor parte, se escuchaba como una espada era desenvainada

–Es momento de acabar con ustedes jejeje- se escuchaba como alguien corría hacia ellos pero quien seria el desafortunado en recibir el golpe mortal

-AHHHHHHH- El grito sorprendió a Frida, pensó que ella sería el objetivo pero no, era Manny

Dark no atravesó ningún órgano interno solo clavo la espada en un costado de su estomago, con un último movimiento tomo su cinturón de el tigre y la mano que estaba detrás de él lo jalo hacia la tumba cerrando el ataúd y enterándolo vivo

-Manny ¡no!- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Descuida Frida, el aun está vivo, al menos por ahora- Se paro en frente de Frida revelándole su nueva apariencia

-Eres un monstruo-

-El único monstruo eres tu Frida, tú me olvidaste, tú me convertiste en esto pero para que veas que yo no soy un demonio te dejare que salves a tu novio-

-¿Por qué lo harías?-

-Porque a mí no me interesa ver a Manny sufrir, el solo es un medio para hacerte sufrir, quiero ver el espectáculo-

Frida descubre lo que Dark planea, quiere ver como sufren al ver a su amado enterrado vivo, ella no perdió un minuto y con sus mano se puso a escarbar en un intento por salvar a Manny

-Manny resiste yo te salvare- mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sus manos comenzaban a lastimarse pero ignoro el dolor, lo único que le importaba era Manny

**Continuara…**

**Si!**

**Creo que exagere un poco al hacerle eso a Manny**

**Creen que se salvara?**

**Sus reviews determinaran su destino**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos **

**como están?**

**Yo estoy muy bien y al fin se solucionaron las cosas que me tenían preocupado**

**Bueno mejor dejo de hablar porque se me va la inspiración**

**Y esta de mas decir que el tigre no me pertenece, ****Le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

**Capitulo 3:**

El ataúd donde estaba encerrado Manny ya empezaba a hacerse visible gracias a los esfuerzos de la peliazul que desesperadamente continuaba cavando con sus manos muy mal heridas y con sangre goteando de ellas

-No te preocupes Manny te sacare de ahí, no me importan mis mano solo quiero salvarte- Frida no se daba cuenta pero si seguía a ese ritmo sería muy posible que tuviera que olvidar sus sueños de ser estrella de Rock pero para ella era más importante lo que sentía…. El amor hacia el moreno

-¿Porque lo haces Frida? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo te empeñas en salvar a Manny-

-Porque él es muy importante para mí, sin el mi vida no sería nada- faltaba muy poco para dejar en libertad a Manny

-Recuerdo esos sentimientos… ¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? Se suponía que lo que sentía hacia Frida era amor no un odio y rencor que no puedo controlar- Empezaba a recordar lo que antes sentía pero por una razón que no comprendo otra voz apareció en mi cabeza me decía que era hora de acabar con Frida…. -Si es hora de acabar con Frida-

La peliazul miraba con terror como daba cada paso hacia ella con una con una sonrisa macabra y ella podía ver claramente su rostro en el reflejo de la espada

-Hora de dormir Frida….es hora de que duermas para siempre jejeje- faltaban unos metros para que Frida estuviera a mi alcance pero algo me decía que esto sería muy fácil así que decidí darle una oportunidad de defenderse

-Frida prepárate porque yo no tendré piedad- Le arroje el cinturón de El tigre a la peliazul para que pudiera defenderse

Ella se coloco el cinturón y con un gran esfuerzo por la mala condición de sus mano giro la hebilla del cinturón, un brillo verde la rodeo transformándola en…. -¡La tigresa!- pero ella no me dio importancia solo continuo cavando con sus manos en un intento de salvar a su amado

Seguía sin comprender lo que me pasaba, ahora recordaba aquellos hermosos sentimientos por los que estaba dispuestos a dar la vida ¿Por qué me volví este demonio? Era algo que no podía responder pero por un momento recordé lo que realmente sentía hacia Frida y me detuve

Ahora la peliazul también estaba confundida, no comprendía porque me detuve en mi intento de asesinarla pero ella aprovecho la oportunidad para abrir con sus garras el ataúd pero al abrirlo descubrió algo que le rompió el corazón… El moreno se encontraba inconsciente pero el ataúd estaba lleno de sangre lo que Frida no sabía era que esa sangre no era del moreno, solo era una ilusión

Ahora esa voz volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza y ahora era más débil pero por la misma razón de antes le hice caso pero esta vez algo me decía que lo que hacía estaba mal…. Que Frida no tenía la culpa de lo que me paso, yo solo me convertí en un demonio

La peliazul no perdió tiempo así que levanto a Manny y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de mi sin saber que poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes, ahora me quedaba todo muy claro todo fue obra de un plan de Django para que me desasiera por el de El tigre

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ando apurado, no tendre tiempo de dejar un comentario final pero les digo**

**Que…**

**Mejor no digo nada, los dejo con la duda**

**Se cuidan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Ahora reconocía mis errores pero ya no podía deshacerlos, debía aceptar lo que era o tratar de remediar todo aunque eso signifique pasar toda mi vida en la cárcel o incluso ser condenado a muerte, para mí era lo mismo, ya no importaba nada de lo que hiciera así que decidí seguir con el plan original

-¡Matar a toda costa a Frida Suarez!

Ese grito lleno de maldad alcanzo a la peli azul y lleno su corazón de terror, debía refugiarse pero no había nada cerca, solo un pequeño grupo de casas en las afueras de la ciudad milagro, generalmente habitado por personas que en un intento de alejarse de los demás decidieron vivir solos.

Era la única oportunidad de esconderse pero solo había un problema, si decidían hacer eso pondrían en peligro a la gente inocente pero de no hacerlo de seguro una cruel muerte les esperaba a ambos

Ambos chicos decidieron intentar salvarse encendiéndose en una de las casas más cercanas que tenían, no era muy grande, solo era lo suficiente para vivir tranquilo y lejos de toda actividad criminal o heroica de la ciudad

Decidieron entran sin preguntar, solo querían escapar pero no sabían el horror que les esperaba, lo que yo había hecho para asegurarme que nadie se entrometiera en mis asuntos, a cada persona la hice sufrir cada segundo, estaba experimentando nuevos métodos de tortura.

Ambos chicos no perdieron tiempo y buscaron un escondite, decidieron bajar al sótano pero algo les esperaba allí, uno de mis pequeños experimentos jeje

-Manny aquí estaremos a salvo de Dark, no te preocupes mi amor te cuidare- la joven le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el moreno, era una clara señal que aun estaba vivo, aun había una esperanza o eso pensaban, solo necesitaban prender una luz para saber que era capaz de hacer…

-¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? Buscaba ese pequeño botón que revelaría lo que realmente era capaz de hacer

-Aquí esta- pero al momento de darse vuelta y voltear a donde estaba Manny la peli azul vio algo clavado en la pared, era una persona aun viva que tenía una gran herida en el pecho que revelaba todo sus órganos internos y algunos huesos expuesto, le faltaban ambos ojos, y al parecer su lengua también porque intentaba gritar pero ningún sonido provenía de su boca, en todo su cuerpo se podía ver clavos clavados en lugares donde solo causaría un dolor insoportable pero no la muerte

Paso a paso Frida se acerco a Manny para sacarlo lo más rápido del lugar, quería salir lo más rápido de ese horrible lugar, quizás podrían esconderse en la próxima casa, pero yo sabía lo que les esperaba, otro de mis nuevos métodos de tortura

La peli azul estaba muy impactada por esa escena, así que levanto a Manny y lo saco para llevarlo a la siguiente casa, esta vez la casa tenía dos pisos, parecía más familiar que una casa para una persona, de seguro pensó que tendría piedad de los niños, que equivocada estaba, yo no siento piedad y el dolor que ella me causo lo pagara porque tengo algo muy especial para ella, la peor de las torturas, ver como la persona que mas amas sufra por ti

-Manny espero que aquí estemos seguros y no encontremos…..más sorpresas-

Lo llevo a la habitación más grande que encontró con una cómoda cama, recostó a Manny con mucho cuidado y decidió descansar con él, así que se acostó con el mirando el techo y poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta se quedo dormida

-jejeje descansa Frida porque cuando despiertes no podrás resistir la desesperación del miedo que te hare sentir y de saber que Manny le espera un destino lleno de sufrimiento-

Salí de esa habitación dejándole un pequeña sorpresa a Frida

**Continuara…**


End file.
